shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Teresa Gallagher
Teresa Gallagher (born on 23rd April 1971 in New York City, New York, USA) is an American-born British actress and singer. She provides voices in Shopkins. She joined the cast Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures!. Teresa has provided voices for several animated series including "Engie Benjy", "BB3B", "Planet Sketch", "Mama Mirabelle", "The Likeaballs", "Frankenstein's Cat", "The Mr. Men Show", "Pinky and Perky", "Yo Gabba Gabba", "Octonauts", "Dennis and Gnasher", "Noddy in Toyland", "The Amazing World of Gumball", "Ronja the Robber's Daughter", "Thunderbirds are Go!" (2015), the English dub of "Elias: Rescue Team Adventures" and the 2015 reboot of "Teletubbies". Television appearances include "Casualty" and "The Bill", alongside "Footballers Wives" and presenting the BBC TV series "Playdays". Her work on film includes Charlotte Coleford in Mike Leigh’s Oscar winning "Topsy Turvy", Sandra in "The Misadventures of Margaret" with Parker Posey and the Hollywood film "The Jacket". She also appeared in "The King's Speech" and voiced Mater's Computer in "Cars 2" (a film for which just Mattel has produced toys). Outside of her acting career, she has her own band called "Arcelia" which will be performing in various London pubs, as well as supporting several other UK-based bands. She was a member of the BBC Radio Drama Company and is a recognisable voice for listeners of Radio 4's "Book of the Week" and "Book at Bedtime". She is an award winning audiobook narrator, most recently reading several new Meg Cabot books, and her Bleak House was The Times' Audiobook of the Year in 2007. Voices UK *Emily *The Blond-haired Boy *The Duchess of Boxford UK/US *Annie and Clarabel *The Teacher *Albert's Wife *Judy *The Ginger-haired Boy *The Lady with the Big Hat *The Female Puppet Show Entertainer *Elizabeth II Filmography Films * Rumic World: The Laughing Target (1987) * Monster City (1988) * Bounty Dog (1994) * X (1996) * The Misadventures of Margaret (1998) * Topsy-Turvy (1999) * Blood (2000) * The Jacket (2005) * The King's Speech (2010) * Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island (2010) * Cars 2 (2011) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) Television * The Bill (1990-1999) * Casualty (2000-2004) * Engie Benjy (2002) * Doctors (2003) * BB3B (2005) * Footballers' Wives (2005) * War and Peace (2007) * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies (2007-2008) * The Mr. Men Show (2008) * Frankenstein's Cat (2008) * Pinky and Perky Show (2008-2009) * Marsha Mello's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! (2019-present) * Noddy in Toyland (2009) * The Jungle Book (2010-2016) * The Hive (2010-2011) * The Octonauts (2010-present) * City of Friends (2011) * Poppy Cat (2011) * Mike the Knight (2011-2012) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Dude, That's My Ghost! (2013) * What's the Big Idea? (2013) * Henry Hugglemonster (2013) * Dinopaws (2014) * Pip Ahoy! (2014) * Ronja the Robber's Daughter (2014-2015) * Thunderbirds Are Go! (2015-present) Games * Warhammer: Dark Omen (1998) * Judge Dredd: Dredd vs Death (2003) * Rule of Rose (2006) * The Witcher (2007) * Cars 2: The Video Game (2011) External Links * Teresa's Twitter account * Arcelia's official site * SIF's Interview Category:Voice Actors Category:English Voice Cast